Strange Information
by Deepclaw
Summary: Elita1 gets a strange report from the Autobots and decides to take her femmes to Earth on a secret mission to spy on BOTH armies. G1 blended with Movieverse or vice versa. Discontinued.


(((**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own transformers. I do not own Elita One or anybody, but my OCs. )))

_**A/N:** This is mostly G1 with Movieverse elements to it. You know, like realism, and not-as-annoying human companions as the original show. G1 events, with G1 locations and characters, with Movie humans maybe (i still have to decide) and movie realism...Yeah. _

_I was inspired to write this after learning about the episode where the femmes need help and got to wondering how Elita1 felt about that situation. I also wondered if there were Decepticon femmes- what would they be like in comparison to mechs? And there can't just be a few femmes, let's make it a decent number- like about the same number of TF Autobots on Earth. I still don't know too much about later bots or some of the femmes' "counterparts" who I don't consider to be their romantic interest, per se, since that wasn't touched upon in the cartoon. I take what I saw i nthe cartoon and I tweak it for the story AND my audience, so be sure to add input or the story won't go the way you want it. ;D I can't cater to everyone, but I love ideas!  
_

_**Recent EDIT**: XD Been a while since I worked on this story, hasn't it? I don't think it's been read too much, or if it has I didn't know about it. :glares at peeps who haven't reviewed or something: lol! A similar message to this will be in the second chapter since not everyone would know to reread this chapter but I wanted yall to know that I edited this chapter to make the upcoming ones more fluid. :3 I noticed this chapter could be considered sub par or childish compared to what I have planned, so I decided to go back and weed out what I don't like. :D _

_As always, enjoy! And please review so I know what ya like and don't like and then I can cater it to fit what my audience wants AND what I want, not just a one way thing. :3 Hope to hear from ya soon! n_n_

_Brief Author's Discussion at the Bottom! _

_

* * *

  
_

--

_

* * *

_

Elita One looked gravely at the report she held in her hand. It was from the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime, currently on Earth, about the latest Decepticon activity. But there was something off. The figures and observations of the Decepticons didn't match up to what they femmes witnessed of Shockwave. Shockwave had been on a long and tiresome search for the femmes for some hundreds of vorns now, but even so, the femmes were able to hack his systems unnoticed and receive information about the earthbound Decepticons straight from the source.

And the facts just did not match up.

Elita One knew Prime's officers were highly capable warriors, so it was unlikely that this information was false. But perhaps the report was a fake? Somehow sent or influenced by the Decepticons? No. It couldn't be. An Autobot officer risked his life every human month getting the report to Cybertron ever since they discovered the femmes still existed and even included all kinds of movies and human technology and bookfiles so the femmes could keep up with the mechs' human jargon. They wouldn't give her false information on purpose. They couldn't. But looking at the report, she had to wonder if the spies on Earth had gotten rusty, or if the mechs didn't want the femmes to worry…

Hmph. Worry. That's probably what they thought the femmes would do. _Worry_. Because their few femme friends worry to the point of being completely incapable of doing anything else, stuck way up in space on the dead home planet locked away and hiding to protect themselves. Anger flared in Elita One's chest and she glared at the data pad. She and her femmes had gone undetected for 4 million human years! They had no idea how much her femmes had gone through in that time-

But she couldn't be bitter. The mechs just thought they knew best, the femme population always having been a minority compared to the Cybertonian standard mech. Femmes could be likened to being a different 'breed' of Transformer, with frame changes and spark anomalies that made them different from their fellow bots. The femmes knew that to tell the mechs any different wouldn't do a thing. They were the … 'dominant' species of the planet and like humans protected their whales, so Cybertronians protected their femmes. It made her laugh when she discovered humans had males and females in their species that could be likened to the mech-femme differentiation but it wasn't exactly the same….Not that she wanted to dwell on biological-mechanical differences and all that right now.

She thought back on the incident that got them all discovered. Poor Moonracer had gotten a little too greedy with the energon they were stealing from Shockwave and their cover was blown when a trap was sprung. Shockwave had run in, drones humming and cameras rolling, but the green femme and Shockwave had luckily escaped. This incident resulted in a lengthy and shocked report Shockwave had sent to Megatron which was inevitably intercepted, at some point, by their fellow Autobots, who immediately went on the alert and did everything they could to get in contact with them again to help them out. The fembot leader sent one of her best, Arcee, to help with the war efforts on Earth while the rest stayed behind to keep fighting.

Elita One didn't mind that. Her forces couldn't handle an overt battle with Shockwave on their own, but _slagitall_ if it didn't hurt her pride. She had been pleased to see Optimus and his officers okay after all that time, but…

Hm…or maybe the information was all mixed up because of something else…

Elita One forcefully turned her thoughts to the femmes' current operations. Her main force was made up of about 30 femmes, some of them Decepticons. Her current top nine included herself, Chromia, Firestar, Moonracer, three other autobots, and two Decepticons. The rest were a mix of extremely skilled but useful bots who were better off running base operations than risking their capture on the surface or in the tunnels. Everyone had to be skilled to some degree, or else they couldn't have survived for as long as they did. They were currently sweeping the remains of a small city called Ruckus-10 for energon and repair equipment. None of what they found so far was enough. They had huge stockpiles, but with 30 Transformers needing repairs and energon every solar cycle, they had a quota to fill every 40 solar cycles. They were constantly at work…

Elita One pondered. Then thought some more. Then thought even more. After a few megacycles, she shut of her optics and affirmed her thoughts- the Transformer equivalent to a nod. She stood up and went to the Main Hangar where all the scraps and energon they found were temporarily being stored. She called all her femmes and explained her plan.

They were going to Earth.

It took them several orns to complete a ship made for nine. It was long and slender, made only for travel. There were no private quarters, no storage room, no fuel reserves. There was an engine, thrusters, shock insulation, heavy armor, fuel tank, hover coils, landing gear, and camouflage…

And nine seats inside specifically designed for each bot who was going, strategically placed to make the shape as small as possible. The result was a ship roughly the size of a very large Decepticon in alt. mode. Exactly how it was supposed to be. It even had a mass shifting mechanism that allowed the largest in the group to shrink some to conserve space, since a couple of them…were a bit TOO big.

Elita One's plan was as crazy as it was genius.

Four femmes would infiltrate Shockwave's tower, tap into the controls for all the doors, cameras, and the Spacebridge with a virus leaving a window of about 10 cycles to fly the ship, (now dubbed the "Lady Rocket" by Moonracer) into the main elevator in the tower (dubbed "The Launching Pad," also by Moonracer). Since Shockwave's computer room was basically like a hangar, the large blastproof door will open prompting Shockwave into believing he's got a visitor of some sort (a badly replicated Laserbeak with a Special Note in its beak and a synthetic Decepticon signature), moving him and any drones he has out of "The Line of Fire"- the part of the room between the Spacebridge and the elevator door where they'll activate the thrusters and shoot into the Spacebridge (this time dubbed so by Moonracer's friend Nitrosonic, who's poor imitation of Moonracer's voice sent the room into giggles). Meanwhile, the Spacebridge will have been quietly activated without Shockwave's notice and then immediately deactivated upon the ship's departure, after which the femmes retreat back to base to work under Tailcrunch's command until Elita One gets back. On Earth, the new arrivals will quickly vacate the Spacebridge area, hide their ship in the tunnels under a nearby city (Firestar hacked the schematics of the area around the Earth Spacebridge a long time ago.) where they will then take Earth alt. modes and regroup, under cover of night, at a place called "The Bard's Estate," (a large parking area for vehicles of all kinds on display) before using a secret technology Elita One had picked up to be revealed once they were hidden safely. If The Plan went smoothly, Shockwave wouldn't know the Spacebridge had been used until after the Laserbeak clone delivered its Special Message. Only then would the purple creep realize he had been distracted and by the time he reports that someone escaped Cybertron behind his back, it'll be too late.

Phase 1, building the ship, was done and ready. Phase 2, infiltration and planting the virus, were in progress until…

A timer on the ship's control board started counting from 10 cycles backward.

"We got the Timer!" Chromia whispered eagerly.

"Good," answered Elita One, "Begin Phase 3."

Chromia sat in the front at the controls, her copilots Glitz and Ex-Decepticon Crosspin, sat on either side of her. Behind Chromia sat Elita One, stuffed next to her on either side were Nitrosonic and Moonracer. Behind Elita was scrunched Rotoredge who was the biggest, standing roughly 5 meters higher that the rest of them. On either side of her was a rather squished Firestar and Stella-4. It was not a safe seating arrangement at all, but hopefully, it was a short flight.

Now Chromia gently navigated the Lady Rocket across the street and into the hangar. Once closed, the Launch Pad ascended.

A crackle on the radio disturbed the silence.

"_fffittzzzTailcrunch to Chromia_."

"Go ahead Tailcrunch, I read you."

"_Hehehe…__Shock__wave's aft is looking_real_ nice from where I'm standing_," the femme sang.

Moonracer and Nitro giggled, the rest of the femmes smirked. Picking at the Guardian was a favorite pastime of some fembots.

"How far are we from the control roo-"

Moonracer flicked Chromia in the shoulder hard.

"The _Line of Fire_?" Chromia shot a glare over her shoulder but Moonracer just waved shyly while Firestar smiled behind her.

"_You still have 400 meters to go."_

"Gotcha."

A couple cycles passed.

"HOLY PRIMUS this is a long ride!" Nitro sighed loudly. She was immediately 'Shushed' by Elita One and the others and whacked upside the helm by Rotoredge.

"Like, _shut up_, Nitro!" Glitz hissed. Nitro honked in her direction and was promptly whacked by Rotoredge again. Stella-4 snickered.

Finally, they reached the top. Now they just had to wait for the signal…

-0-0-0-0-

Shockwave glanced up at his radar screen. It was beeping. It had detected a Decepticon signal, 603.24 meters out and closing. The door on the far side of the control room began to open and his drones gathered around the port. When it was open, he could see a little black speck getting larger. A few cycles later it was obvious that this was Laserbeak. Shockwave was not told that Soundwave was on planet. Nor was he told the Spacebridge was used by Soundwave or authorized to be used for the little bot by Megatron. Perhaps Soundwave had left him here last time the tape deck had been here? This was certainly confusing. He decided he would wait.

He was rewarded with a dingy little machine that flopped on the floor when it landed. It looked like Laserbeak had been severely tortured- by the Autobot femmes no doubt- and now they were sending him a message. He took the little data pad from the bird's beak. There was a button.

He stared at it suspiciously.

He scanned the data pad for explosives but it was merely a recording device. Nothing. Annoyed and curious at what the femmes sent him this time, he pressed the button that would play back the recording:

A series of loud laughs and giggles and engine growls exploded with at least a half ton of confetti from the bird.

The purple Gaurdian dropped the data pad in shock as party noises filled the room and confetti rained down over his drones.

If the little avian robot had been sentient, he probably would have seen the large, dull black mass shoot from the elevator into the Spacebridge, a green colored femme at its window waving and blowing kisses. In the shutter of an optic they were gone, leaving behind a thoroughly confused, and dare he say it, angry Shockwave.

Throughout the building, with 2 cycles left in the virus's life before it would be detected and tell the suspicious Shockwave what happened, the four brave infiltrator bots made their way out of the building and faded into the underground.

* * *

- - -

* * *

**Author's Discussion:**

_This story was really fun to write :) I have to say, this is the first time I've written a story with more than a few characters- I've got 9 here, 5 of them are OCs and the other 4 are show characters. Juggling their interaction so i don't ignore some in favor of the others wasn't really that hard in this chapter but it'll be a doozy in the next ones._

_To let you get to know the OCs better:_

_Rotoredge is big, brawny,serious, and pretty quiet (she's going to be some kind of Apache helicopter so imagine Blackout from Movieverse, but make his legs longer, his waist narrower, his hands more slender and clawlike, and her face is covered in a full-face battle mask), but Crosspin is a little more chatty Decepticon with the habit of switching human accents on a whim. These two get along well but they're no strangers to fighting (they may have joined the Autobots, but they're pretty much still Decepticons, so sometimes they and other Decepticon femmes get into brawls like the mechs do. I thought keeping that ingrained brawling behavior in most Decepticons would make them seem a little more realistic than making them, i don't know, femme fatale MarySues like I see sometimes). Glitz (i got the name from the phrase "Glitz and Glamour") is kinda the Barbie of the group but she's got her talents. Nitrosonic and Moonracer are the younger femmes, giggly, a little clumsy, and mischeivous, but smart- and they love speeding. While all the femmes have to be talented at spying, i think Stella-4 is the main info gatherer. Stella's shy and a stickler for rules since they keep her safe, and needs to loosen up sometimes. Then Firestar is the practical one whose level head balances out Chromia's Ironhide-like nature, while Elita One is very mature, wise, motherly, but with an evil streak. I can SO see Elita One with a daredevil, risktaking streak in her when the going gets tough, ya know?  
_

_Next chapter? They land on Earth and get their Alt. modes, then I guess they have to find a base of operations. It's probably going to be filler chapter sort of so that the femmes get situated before starting their mission. Hope you enjoyed!_

_**Recent EDIT:** So there it is. Had to fix a few things. My theory on what femmes are and how they relate to 'mechs' has evolved from when I first wrote this fic, so I had to update it. I want to give the femmes their own fic where they don't have the mechs hanging on to them wherever they go or vice versa. I want them to show off what they got, like in The Search for Alpha Trion. XD That was a great episode. Their feminine behavior and fun battle style will stay intact, but I plan on blending G1 with Movieverse in this fic. I'm not sure about incorporating Transformers 2 in here, but I certainly like the realistic feel of the first film, visually and storywise. I also liked the pick we have of humans way better than poor Spike and Sparkplug and Daniel, sorry, though I might write them in as more relatable and realistic humans. n_n I plan to keep many events in G1 as well as the wonderful collection of characters we have at our disposal in that Verse. The blend won't be overly described though, so just stick with me on it. ;D Right here, obviously, we have G1 set up with the femmes on Cybertron that isn't totally dead and Shockwave watching over it. The Autobots are on Earth….but don't have direct and free access to the Spacebridge. So they found out about the fembots a different way! :D and from there, we have more of a Movieverse twist to the settings and style of the story. Or at least I'll try. Your feedback would be most appreciated. ;D_

_That's all I have for now, surprisingly, and I have the next chapter mostly written out. _

_Til next time! :D _


End file.
